The present invention relates generally to undersea optical fiber communications cables, and more particularly to an optical fiber communications cable that employs centrally located buffer tube.
Communication systems employing optical fibers as the transmission medium have become widespread because of their wide bandwidth, relatively low optical loss, and the development of optical amplifiers that do not require conversion of the optical signal into the electrical domain for amplification. Because of the fragile nature of glass optical fibers, which may have diameters as small as 250 microns, the fibers must be physically protected from external forces by a cable.
The construction requirements of the cable will differ depending on the particular application for which the optical cable is to be used. A number of different cable designs are currently in use. For example, in a loose tube structure several gel filled buffer tubes containing optical fibers are stranded around a central strength member. In a monotube structure all of the optical fibers are disposed in a single centrally located gel filled buffer tube. The different cable structures all incorporate additional protection, which may include support members, power connectors, corrugated armor and plastic sheaths.
An essential component of the optical cable is the support members, which support most of the tension that is applied to the cable during its installation and subsequent operation. The support members may be arranged in a number of configurations. For example, two strength members may be employed, which are embedded in an outer jacket and located 180 degrees apart from one another. Other configurations employ a concentric series of support members uniformly distributed over 360 degrees. These configurations are often employed in terrestrial applications.
In designing a cable for undersea use, it is necessary to overcome a number of environmental factors such as low temperature, high compressive pressure and the corrosive effects of seawater. Additionally, undersea cables must withstand large tensile and bending stresses encountered during cable laying and recovery operations. Accordingly, undersea applications typically require additional strength members in comparison to terrestrial cables. For these applications one or more layers of support members are disposed in a close packed arrangement surrounding the buffer tube.
In the loose tube and monotube designs, the buffer tube is the primary structure protecting the optical fibers. Accordingly, the buffer tube should be made from a material having a high Young""s modulus. The use of a material with a high Young""s modulus results in a cable with a buffer tube having relatively high tensile and compressive resistance capability, characteristics that are useful in protecting the optical fibers in the event the cable is twisted, stretched or compressed. It is also important to select a material for the buffer tube that has a low thermal expansion coefficient. Too much shrinkage or expansion of the buffer tube caused by temperature changes could place tensile or compressive loads on the optical fibers, resulting in damaged or broken optical fibers.
To meet these stringent requirements, monotube structures designed for terrestrial applications have been made from a plastic material such as polybutylene terephthalate (PBT), polycarbonate, or a polyamide such as Nylon. However, undersea applications have often employed metallic buffer tubes fabricated from materials such as stainless steel or aluminum. Metal has been the preferred material because of its strength and because it serves as a barrier to the diffusion of hydrogen through the buffer tube, where it interacts with the optical fibers, adversely impacting their optical quality. Specifically, hydrogen increases the optical attenuation of the fibers.
Unfortunately, metal buffer tubes are more expensive than plastic buffer tubes and increase the complexity of manufacturing the resulting cable because the buffer tubes must be sealed with a laser weld.
In accordance with the present invention, an optical fiber cable is provided for undersea applications that include a hollow buffer tube with at least one optical fiber disposed therein. The buffer tube is formed from a plastic material. A water-blockable gel is located in the buffer tube and a series of strength members are configured in a close-packed arrangement around the buffer tube. A metal conductor surrounds the series of strength members and a plastic jacket encapsulating the metal conductor.
Because a plastic buffer tube is employed instead of a metallic buffer tube, the present invention significantly reduces both the material cost and the complexity of manufacture of the resulting cable.